MY Serviteur
by Riki - sama
Summary: Reituki! Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement le jour de son anniversaire il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki! YAOI! Venez lire!  et c'est réécrit!
1. Ton cadeau d'anniversaire!

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Ohayo minna sama ! ! ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête mais elle me paraît être une assez bonne idée._

_Je pense que tous les chapitres seront POV Reita SAUF celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 1**__** : Ton cadeau d'anniversaire**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Nous sommes au Japon, dans une grande demeure au nom des Suzuki, comme la marque de moto et tout, vous savez ? Et bien dans cette somptueuse demeure justement, avec ses airs tellement parfaite, éclata une dispute entre père et fils, et oui un gosse capricieux qui veut de l'attention…c'est puéril mais quand on en a jamais eu de la part de son père, c'est normal, nan ?_

« **Reita : **J'en ai marre ! ! !

**Mr Suzuki : **Un peu plus de respect, veux-tu !

**Reita : **NON ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est qu'une petite journée, rien que pour moi mais non monsieur veut travailler ! Pourquoi tu t'occupe jamais de moi, hein ? Tu sais même pas ce que j'aime, ni dans quelle école je vais, tu crois être un bon père comme ça ? ! ! !

**Mr Suzuki : **Ne me parle pas sur se ton ! ! ! Et je t'offre tout le confort dont tu as besoin alors arrête de te plaindre !

**Reita : **Je me plains pas ! Je veux juste un tout petit bout de ton précieux temps pour moi ! Tu peux faire ça, au moins pour mon anniversaire !

**Mr** **Suzuki :** Rei…je suis désolé…mais, je te promets que cette fois je t'offrirai un cadeau digne de ce nom !

**Reita : **MAIS TU COMPRENDS RIEN ! ! ! »

_Le beau jeune homme blond s'enfuyait…que ce qu'il en avait marre, il voulait juste une ou deux petites heures avec son père…était-ce si difficile ?_

_Et il partit se réfugier dans sa chambre…_

…

_Dans le salon, son père était en train de penser à ce que son fils lui avait dit...il fallait qu'il change mais en ce moment il pouvait pas, sa compagne était en plein dans un gros contrat, il pouvait vraiment pas se libérer puis il repensa au cadeau…il fallait lui offrir quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir ou … peut être, quelqu'un ? …_

_Ça lui parut ne bonne idée…mais les gens ne s'achètent pas…n'est ce pas ? ? ?_

_Démo, Mr Suzuki a toujours été persuadé du contraire…_

« Suzuki-san, qu'allez vous faire ? »

_Mr Suzuki se retourna pour voir celui qui lui adressa la parole._

« **Mr Suzuki : **Oh Aoi, j'avais pas vu que t'étais là…

**Aoi : **De toute évidence tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour l'instant, c'est de tenir votre promesse de cadeau, mais la question est…

-Qu'avez-vous décidé d'acheter pour faire passer l'orage?*qui apparait lui aussi de nulle part*

**Aoi : **Miya-chan a raison, il a tout ce don il a besoin niveau confort, musique et porno…

**Miyavi : …**Alors que pouvez vous lui offrir de plus ?

**Mr Suzuki : **…Un ami…et servant à souhait ! ! ! Non, je veux même lui offrir un esclave !

**Aoi et Miya : **HEIN ? !

**Mr Suzuki : **Bah ouais…Enfaite les gars… quand est ce que vous m'expliquerez comment vous faites pour sortir de nulle part ? ! »

…

_C'est ainsi que les deux beaux bruns se retrouvaient à scionner les quartiers malfamé à la recherche du « cadeau » pour leur maître, une pute pouvait être une escroc, donc ils ont décidé de ne pas en prendre, un dealeur n'était pas net mais alors vraiment pas net en plus on ne savait pas dans quelles genres de maisons ils vivaient, infesté de rats ou un petit appart comme ceux des étudiants ?_

_De plus, Reita, même si il disait qu'il était bi, il préférait nettement les garçons plutôt que des filles…_

_Le paysage misérable du pire quartier dans lequel ils se trouvaient défilait sous leurs yeux, ça leur donnait la nausée, eux, même en tant que domestiques étaient habitué au luxe, ils trouvaient cet endroit vraiment mais vraiment dégoutant, mais c'est dans ce genre de quartier qu'on trouvait moins cher._

_Puis soudain la porte d'un immeuble s'ouvra brusquement, et sortie un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, pas rasé ni coiffée, ses yeux fou disaient qu'il était très bourré, les manches de son pull étaient remonté et pouvait voir les traces d'une trentaine de piqures…c'était un drogué…_

_Leur voiture s'arrêta et une vitre fut ouverte._

_Il trainait un garçon blond avec lui, qui avait une jolie gueule, il était très petit et pleurait. L'homme, qui semblait être son père le balança dans les poubelles, il sembla lui crier quelques mots ou plutôt insultes, de là où ils étaient Miya et Aoi ne purent entendre que : « Petit con ! » et « drogue ». Puis le plus âgé donna des coups de pieds au petit blond, l'homme ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que le petit crachait du sang, pleurait et le priait d'arrêter… L'homme s'éloigna de quelques pas comme pour contempler son « chef d'ouvre », il y passa que quelques secondes puis prit un bout de métal qui trainait par là et alla attaquer le petit qui était à terre._

_Les deux beaux bruns ne purent s'empêcher d'intervenir, ils coururent jusqu'à l'homme et le stoppèrent en lui attrapant son bras._

« -Que ce que vous foutez bande de p'tits cons ?

**Aoi : **Je pense qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait, il est en sang et en pleurs donc je pense que ça suffit.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu pense ! Et ce merdeux mérite pire que ça !

**Miyavi : **C'est votre fils ?

-Malheureusement ! Même un pauv' clébard c'est plus utile ! »

_Miyavi jeta un petit coup d'œil au corps allongé au sol, sans ses larmes, hématomes et tout le sang qu'il perd il pourrait être plus que canon… « ha ah ! Ça c'est une super idée » se dit Miya._

« **Miyavi : **Il est inutile et vous en voulez pas ?

-Exactement ! Ce petit con a prit de mon argent pour la coque pour s'acheter du pain en me disant qu'il a rien à bouffer, mon cul ouais, tsss.

**Miyavi : **Et si…on vous l'achetait ?

-Hein ? Me l'acheter?

**Miyavi : **500.000 yens* vous conviendra j'espère.

-5-500.000 yens*? ? ? ! ! !

**Miyavi : **Oui, elle vous plait cette offre, imaginer toutes les possibilités avec… »

_Il laissa planer la fin de phrase exprès pour influencer le drogué._

_L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes, après tout c'était peut être une arnaque mais en même temps il s'en foutait de son fils alors le donner au premier venu était une très bonne idée en plus il y aurai plus de place pour lui dans l'appart._

« -D'accord j'accepte ! »

_Miyavi ne fit que lui tendre une liasse de billets, l'homme les conta (avec difficulté) puis laissa son fils dans les poubelles et repartit comme si de rien était dans son immeuble._

« **Aoi : **Tu me surprend assez pour cette fois Miya…

**Miyavi : **Oh aller, en plus on peut considérer qu'on lui a sauvé la vie quoi… nee petit, c'est quoi ton nom ? *s'adressant au blond*

-T-Takanori M-Matsumoto, me tuez pas s'il vous plait j-je ferai tout ce que vous voudrai mais ne me tuez pas ! *en pleures*

**Miyavi : **Oh non ! On va pas te tuer, rassure toi ! Tu vas juste… venir avec nous *smile* »

_Miyavi ramassa Takanori et le mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, puis après l'avoir installé dans la voiture, ils lui donnèrent des somnifères, histoire qu'il se tienne tranquille…_

…

_Le jour de son anniversaire Reita était dans sa chambre en train de broyer du noir en se disant que sa vie était complètement nulle, qu'il servait à rien, que son père était un connard …quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Miyavi alias la grande perche, tout sourire._

« **Miyavi : **Otanjobi omedetto Rei-chan !

**Reita : **Merci Miya *lui fait un mini-smile*, mais là, je suis pas de très bonne d'humeur.

**Miyavi : **Et bien tu vas l'être non seulement Aoi-chou and me t'avons fait un super beau gâteau mais en plus grâce à ton cher papa t'as un cadeau extra ordinaire !

**Reita : **J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…

**Miyavi : **Sauf lui ! Ramène le, Aoi-chou ! »

_Aoi rentra dans la pièce._

« **Aoi : **Otanjobi omedetto Rei-kun, et voici ton cadeau »

_Un petit blond tout maigrichon rentra dans la pièce, il avait une vraie gueule d'ange et de magnifiques yeux bleus inncoents..._

_Reita se leva sous l'effet de la surprise et s'écarquilla les yeux, ce n'est pas possible, nee ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_*500.000 yens – environs 3.000 euros (je crois)_

_Yo Minna ! Alors que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle fic ? Moi je dis que c'est pas mal et puis vous en faites pas, y aura pas trop de maso la dedans._

_Sinon j'étais trop triste quand le père de Ru' l'insultait _(T.T)_ je sais que c'est de ma faute mais bon, en plus ça commence à devenir une habitude que de faire souffrir le seul nain blond que j'adore sur cette terre !_

_Enfin bref_

_Dans le prochain épisode : _

_**Chapitre **__**2 : MON esclave : **__POV Reita (forever) Que ce que c'est que ce petit blond qui ressemble à un ange ? Il est vraiment pour moi ? Ça va être amusant ! On va jouer à de jeux très intéressants ! ! !_


	2. MON esclave? !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais faire une partie du texte en POV – italique et l'autre de façon narratrice –normal_

_J'ai essayais de faire que POV mais c'était trop dur je comprends pô _(*.*)

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre **__**2 : MON esclave**_

_**OoOoO**_

_POV Reita !_

_Là je crois que je suis sur le cul, on me « l'offre » pas quand même ? ! C'est pas normal bordel, on peut pas acheter une personne ! Même moi, un pauvre gosse de riche, je sais ça !_

« **Reita : **Que ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Ne me dites pas…q-qu'il est mon cadeau quand même ? !

**Miyavi : **Bah désolé de devoir à te le dire, mais c'est vraiment lui ton cadeau. »

_Non mais j'hallucine…_

« **Miyavi : **Son père nous a vendu son fils, il est maintenant ton serviteur.

**Reita : **Mon serviteur ?

**Aoi : **Oui, il s'appelle Matsumoto Takanori… »

_J'en reste bouche bée…papa me l'a vraiment offert ?... ça veut dire que j'ai ce blondinet rien que pour moi ?..._

« **Aoi : **C'est ton serviteur privé, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, souhaiterais tu qu'on vous laisse ?

**Reita : …**Hai. »

Miya et Aoi s'en vont de la chambre avec de gros sourires, sûr que leur maître sera très heureux grâce à son « cadeau ».

_Alors ce petit est mon serviteur personnel ? …Il est vachement mignon, il a des cheveux blond, il est petit, a une peau pâle et de superbes yeux bleus…franchement magnifique…je commence à aimer beaucoup ce cadeau…_

« **Reita : **Tu veux t'asseoir ?

**Takanori : **….*hoche négativement la tête* »

Un sourire sadique s'étire sur les lèvres de Reita car…

…_Je sens que je vais bien me foutre de sa gueule ! HA HA HA !_

« **Reita : **Alors tu t'appelle Takanori…

**Takanori : …**Hai… »

_Wouah, il a une voix magnifique si sombre et profonde…j'aime…par contre…_

« **Reita : …**Je trouve que c'est vachement moche comme prénom.

**Takanori : **C'est pas comme si c'est moi qui l'avais choisi. »

_En plus il répond du tac au tac_…_j'adore ce type ! On va bien s'amuser et bien sur je vais lui montrer qui est le maitre ici ! Cependant, il a quelque bleus, faudrait que je demande à Miya de le soigner, enfin bon._

« **Reita : **ça te plait d'être ici ?

**Takanori : **Vaut mieux être partoutqu'être « chez moi ».

**Reita : **Oh ! En plus on dirait que t'es assez grande gueule.

**Takanori : **Assez oui.

**Reita : **Et franc en plus…ça me plait… dis à Miya de te soigner un peu et tu prendras u service à partir de demain, je veux pas être réveiller avant 10 heures pile! Ah oui et maintenant ton nouveau chez toi est ici et ce, pour le restant de tes jours ! *clin d'œil*»

_Je vois quelques doutes dans ses yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il a à faire à un riche, enfin…je m'en fou, l'important dans la vie c'est s'amuser, nee ? Surtout que mon cher papa n'a pas de temps pour moi…je vais devoir le passer avec ce canon sur pattes._

…

Le lendemain matin :

_Ah j'adore ce matelas…il est tellement doux en confortable… … je me demande quand est ce que l'autre chibi blond me réveillera, il est déjà 10h10, évidement je vais pas lui faciliter la tache, c'est très dur de me réveiller en temps normal mais c'est encore pire quand je fais exprès de ne pas me réveiller, hé hé._

_Tiens le voilà, __enfin__, je ferme les yeux très fort et fais semblant de dormir comme un loir, bien évidement pour le surveiller j'entrouvre discrètement un œil. Je sais qu'il se trouve au bord de mon lit en ce moment et on dirait qu'il est perdu et qu'il sait pas comment me réveiller… on va se marrer hi hi ! _

« **Takanori : **Euh…Reita-san…réveille toi…euh… »

_Il n'a jamais réveillé quelqu'un ou quoi ? ? ?_

_Tiens il commence à me secouer…je vais changer de position rien que pour lui faire chier, tient ! Je me retourne sur la gauche ainsi il pourra pas me secouer…alors que va tu faire Takanori-chwan ?_

Reita se retourna et se trouva allongé sur le ventre et sur la totalité de son double lit !

_Tient, il pose un de ses genou sur le lit et pose sa main sur mon épaule et essaye encore de me réveiller…dis Taka-chan, t'as envie de dormir avec moi ?_

« **Takanori : **Q-que kyaaa ! »

Le grand blond gesticule dans tout les sens pour faire tomber Taka et dans sa chute, choppe son bras, le tire contre lui et le laisse emprisonné dans ses bras !hé hé, on peut dire que Taka est tombé sur un TROP bon joueur.

« **Takanori : **R-reita-k-kun ! l-lâche moi !

**Reita : **Huh »

_Je le mets tout contre moi alors qu'il essaye de se dégager….kawaii ! Au passage mon nez est dans ses cheveux et je respire leur odeur…c'est bon…je crois que je commence à m'endormir pour de vrai là ! ! !...Quoi que, sécher quelques cours pour avoir le chibi dans mes bras n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…rien que pour s'amuser…_

Taka essaya de se débattre, mais il ne pouvait rien contre Reita en plus celui-ci paraissait tellement adorable (par rapport à d'habitude) quand il dormait alors le contrarier et en le réveillant, il avait pas envie. Au bout d'un moment Taka se calma et se détendit dans les bras musclés et puissants de Rei…

Dans environs quarante minutes Rei se réveilla et se surprit à trouver Taka blottit dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement.

_Wouah, il s'est endormi aussi rapidement…il voudra pas l'avouer mais je suis sur qu'il m'aime bien ! Mais il est déjà 10h53…_

Reita jeta Taka par terre, ce qui le réveilla d'un seul coup.

« **Takanori : **Itaii ! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? !

**Reita : ***le pointe du doigt* Parce que tu m'as pas réveillé à temps !

**Takanori : **J'ai essayé figure toi ! Mais tu m'as embraqué avec toi !

**Reita : ***prend un air espiègle* Et t'as pas pu te dégager parce que t'aimais bien être dans mes bras ?

**Takanori : **J-je non ! e-et t'tu dormais trop profondément e-et.

**Reita : **T'es pas franc avec tes sentiments pour moiAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_Ha ha ha ha ! Moi je dis que ce mec a de l'avenir ici, tient, passons à la punition !_

**Reita : **Mais vois tu, Taka-chan, je pense que tu n'as pas bien essayé de me réveiller c'est pour ça que malheureusement je pense que je vais te punir ! *smile*

**Takanori : **M-Mais …n-on, j-je s-suis désolé.

**Reita : ***fait une mine de déterré* moi aussi… »

Il lève sa main et s'apprête à frapper, Taka-chan prend peur, ferme les yeux et cache son visage avec ses mains par reflexe. Seulement Rei-chan a visé…ses jolies petites fesses !

« **Takanori : **Hein ? M-mais que ce que tu fais ? !

**Reita : ***happy baka* c'est ta punition.

**Takanori : **M-mais …m-mes fesses ! ! ! ! !

**Reita : **Je les trouve très mignonnes, moi et en plus ça rebpndit, j'adore !

**Takanori : ***rouge de colère* tu n'es qu'un sale PERVERS ! ! !

**Reita : ***avec un air faussement charmeur* oh yes, darling….

**Takanori : **grrrrrrrr ! »

…

Dans l'après midi, Reita-sama fut rentré et posa son joli fessier sur le lit, il appela immédiatement Taka, et comme vous vous en doutez, c'était rien que pour le faire chier !

« **Reita : **j'ai faim !

**Takanori : **…je suis content pour toi…*indifférent*

**Reita : **grr, te fou pas de ma gueule !

**Takanori : **Moi ? ! *air théâtrale* Jamais voyons !

**Reita : **hm, apporte moi les fraises et plus vite que ça ! *boude *

**Takanori : ***lui pince la joue* Mais boude pas voyons petit Reita-kuuun !

**Reita : **Je suis pas ton Reita kuuuuun d'abord !

**Takanori : ***voix sensuelle* tu préférerai peut être _Reita-s.a.m.a ?_

**Reita : ***sur le cul la bouche ouverte (très élégant)*…. »

_m-mais…c'est quoi ce putain de sex appleeeeeeee !_

…

Quelques minutes plus tard Reita avait ses superbes fraises et les mangeais une par une devant Taka qui semblait aussi indifférent que d'habitude. Puis Reita demanda.

« **Reita : **…T'en veux ?

**Takanori : **Rien que de te voir les manger comme ça me dégoute au plus haut point.

**Reita : **Takanori !...j'aime vraiment pas ce prénom ! *boude*

**Takanori : **Moi non plus mais que ce que j'y peux, de toute façon on peut pas tous s'appeler _Reita-sama_.

**Reita : **Oh mais faux que tu prennes tout comme ça toi ! … Pour punition je veux que tu m'apporte du nutella !

**Takanori : **Nutella ?

**Reita : **Oui et dépêche toi !

_Ah la la je m'amuse pas là et si je lui faisais encore plus chier ?_

**Reita : **Takanori ! ! ! !

**Takanori : ***retourne dans la chambre* quoi ?

**Reita : **Je le veux sur un pain de « Mami Gatô » !

**Takanori : **Mais ça ressemble à quoi ce pain ?

**Reita : **…bah …Il est bon…

**Takanori : **Mais tu te fiche de moi ? ! Je te demande à quoi il ressemble et toi tu me dis « il est bon » avec ton air de débile constipé ? !

**Reita : **OUIIIIIIIIIIII ! … C'est celui du placard du haut, sur un des paniers il y a marqué « Mami Gatô ».

**Takanori : ***soupire* ok… »

…

Après avoir dégusté son pain made in « Mami Gatô » Reita-chan fit un « petit » rototo.

« **Takanori : **Mais t'es dégueulasse !

**Reita : **Je suis un homme et ceci n'est qu'un le cri de la nature ! ! !

**Takanori : **Ouais bah il chlingue ton « cri de la nature ».

**Reita : **pauv' petite âme sensible *retire son débardeur*

**Takanori : **Oé mais tu fais quoi là ? ! Pourquoi tu te déshabille ?

**Reita : **ça se voit pas ? Je me prépare pour le massage ! Et puis ose dire que ce que tu vois n'est pas beau à voir !

**Takanori : **Hein ?

**Reita : **Oui et d'ailleurs c'est toi qui va le faire, le massage !

**Takanori : **Moi ?

**Reita : **Oui toi, toutes les huiles dont t'as besoin sont là *montrant un de ses tiroirs* bon bah tu peux y aller *s'allongeant sur le ventre*

**Takanori : **o-oui. »

Taka-chan alla chercher les huiles dont il avait besoin s'assit sur les fesses de Reita-sama puis en rougissant commença à appliquer les diverses huiles parfumés. Les petites mains de Taka-chan parcouraient le dos de Reita, retraçant soigneusement chaque courbe, « il a vraiment un corps parfait » pensa t-il. Reita de son côté soupira de bonheur.

_Ses mains sont divines, elles sont douces et ne font pas beaucoup de gestes brutes, j'aime beaucoup… je tourne un peu ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage et ses expressions, il rougit un peu, tient je vais secouer un peu mes fesses pour voir…oh il commence à bander, je te fais tant d'effets petit Taka ?...ce prénom est vraiment infect, faut que je lui ne trouve un autre !...hmmm_

…

_A 17h25_

« **Reita : **Takanori !

**Takanori : **Que ce qu'il y a ?

**Reita : **Je veux un sandwich !

**Takanori : **hai, hai avec quoi ?

**Reita : **Bah le super pain de « Mami Gatô », mayo, jambon de chez «Francice » et bah le reste, tu de mande à Miya.

**Takanori : **ok. »

Après avoir dégusté son sandwich, à 17h32.

« **Reita : **Takanori !

**Takanori : **Quoi ?

**Reita : **Tu veux pas emmener mon linge sale dans la cave, c'est là qu'on a toutes (5 en tout) les machines à laver.

**Takanori : **oui*soupire* »

Après avoir emmener le linge sale de _monsieur_, à 17h38.

« **Reita : **Takanori !

**Takanori : **QUOI ? !

**Reita : **prépare-moi un baiiiin !

**Takanori : **tss, oui c'est bon je le fais ! »

_Hi hi, que ce que il est mignon quand il s'énerve…_

Pendant son bain, à 18h36.

_« _**Reita :** Takanori !

**Takanori : **Quoi encore ? !

**Reita : ***happy baka* tu me frotte le dos ?

**Takanori : **ha, t'es vraiment un pervers ! »

Taka-chan prit un espèce de chiffon rose et se mit à lui frotter le dos, évidement c'était dur de na pas réagir alors que _Reita-sama _était tout nu dans son bain moussant.

« **Reita : **Enfaite à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on te pose un matelas.

**Takanori : **Hm

**Reita : **descend un peu plus bas onegai !*(^^)* »

Taka-chan descendit plus bas et pouvait quasiment tripoter le superbe fessier de son « maitre » (et oui dans cette fic on parle que de fesses ! ! !)

_Haaaa ça fait du bien ! Tient la prochaine fois faudrait que je pense à prendre un bain avec lui ça va être marrent ! ! !_

…

Le soir dans la chambre, Reita était sur son PC en train de causer avec des amis à lui, Taka était en train de regarder et de s'émerveiller de voir une tel technologie, malgré le fait qu'il soit « l'esclave personnel » de son maitre, il l'aimait bien, il était pas vieux violent et dégueulasse comme il l'avait imaginé, il était surtout baka et pervers mais semblait être gentil. Puis Reita éteignit son ordinateur et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« **Reita : **Takanori, vient par là *tapotant la place à coté de lui*

**Takanori : **hm *s'assoie* que ce qu'il y a ?

**Reita : ***lui tendit un petit paquet rouge avec un ruban doré* cadeau !

**Takanori : **Hein ?

**Reita : **Vas-y ouvre le !*(^^)* »

Takanori ouvra le paquet et trouva une jolie gourmette, il l'a retourna et vit s'inscrire _Ruki._

« **Takanori : **Merci… mais pourquoi Ruki ?

**Reita : **Quand j'étais petit mon meilleur ami était un des chats des voisins, il avait le même regard que toi mais se montrait vraiment très affectif en ma présence, il s'appelait _Ruki_ et je l'aimais beaucoup et comme je déteste ton prénom, à partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Ruki.

**Takanori : **Ruki comme le chat ?...

**Reita : **Oui comme Ruki le chat!*smile de happy baka* »

_**OoOoO**_

_Euh…j'ai l'impression de ça part en couille…on commence avec un truc sérieux et on fini par parler de cul !_

_Ralala, vous découragez pô, normalement je vais faire un meilleur chap la prochaine fois alors à toute minna !^^_

_Dans le prochaine épisode : __**Chapitre 3 : **__**Malade ? : **__POV REI : tient et si je le mettais à moitié à poil hé hé se sera marrent, oh non merde il est tout blessé….en plus il est tombé malade ? ! ! ! Comment je vais guérir le petit Ru moi ? !_


	3. Malade ? !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Moi je suis allé à l'école, pour la rentrée…..et c'est toujours aussi de la merde ah mon dieu que ce que je suis pressé de finir cette année alala…_

_Puis je suis dans une classe où y a LA reine des faux culs, raaah ! J'en ai marre de cette école de chiasse !_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 3 : **__**Malade ? **_

_**OoOoO**_

Reita était allongé sur son lit, mangeait des chips et observait, amusé, Ruki-chan en train de faire le ménage dans sa chambre qui faisait un peu près 15m carré (ça c'est de la room!), et lorsque le 'tit Ru se baissa, Rei eu l'idée du siècle.

_Wouah quel cul !...Tient, et si je le mettais à moitié à poil ? Je ne pourrai que plus en profiter ! Ouais ça me semble une bonne idée. Hé hé on va bien se marrer._

« **Reita : **Nee, Ruki-chan ?

**Ruki : **Tient, ça sent le mauvais plan tout d'un coup !

**Reita : **Mais non mon p'tit, alors je trouve tout d'abord que comme on est en été il fait très, très chaud alors je pensais qu'une autre tenu que ça t'irai mieux.

**Ruki : ***perplexe*…. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que si je vais accepter je vais le regretter, pas toi ?

**Reita : **Mais non voyoooons ! Sinon…va te déshabiller dans la salle de bain et après je te dirais ce que tu vas mettre, ah et tu peux garder ton caleçon !*(^^)*

**Ruki : **Enfin une chose positive ! »

_HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Le pauvre ! Bah, d'un coté je suis gentil, je lui ai épargné la lourde tache de faire du strip tease…quoi que, j'aurai bien aimé…._

Ruki était dans la salle de bain, en train d'enlever ses vêtements un par un, les faisant lentement glisser sur son corps, qui était pas en super bon état, grâce à son « père »… Il se sentait mal, parce que connaissant Rei, c'est-à-dire depuis quand même quelques jours, il avait appris que toutes les conneries du monde lui passaient par la tête et surtout, les conneries les plus vaches et perverses les unes que les autres.

Il espérait au moins que Rei lui fasse mettre un costume, un minimum descend.

Lorsqu'il eu fini il rentra dans la chambre de Rei, vêtu que d'un simple boxer, à cette vu Reita se lécha les lèvres.

_Mhh, il a l'air tellement apetissant, y a mon instinct mâle qui vient de se réveiller… _

« **Reita : **fiou ! *siffle* sexy sexy sexy, darling !

**Ruki: ***exaspéré* Rei, m'oblige pas à m'énerver…elle est où ta super tenu?

**Reita : **Mais, mon mignon, t'es déjà dedans. *en bouffant une chips juste à la fin de sa phrase*

**Ruki : **…*réalisant ce qu'il voulait dire* n-non mais t'es malade ? ! Je vais pas rester à poil quand même !

**Reita : **Voyons tu me connais, bien sur que non….après tout t'auras toujours ton boxer et t'es vachement canon comme ça ! hé hé.

**Ruki : **HENTAI ! ! ! *lui jette ses vêtements à la figure*

**Reita : **Oh allez petit Ru' et puis tu sais, tu dois obéir à MES ordres, hé hé *fit il tout fier*.

**Ruki : **Tsss… »

Il détourna le regard en rougissant et alla finir de faire le ménage dans la chambre de Reita-sama.

_Putain de mon dieu qu'il est séduisant haa…je vais fondre, il est tout petit et tout maigrichon à peau pâle, ça me rappelle mes anciens copains…il est trop mignon, il ressemble vraiment à Ruki…hé hé… franchement il est trop, j'adore son petit cul haa que ce que j'aimerai le tripoter dans un avenir proche…merde, je délire…_

_Tient, c'est bizarre il a encore des bleus sur ses côtes, ils sont vachement coriaces, je me demande s'il s'était fait battre par quelqu'un … Merde… Il doit se sentir vachement gêné et mal à l'aise avec ses marques sou mes yeux. Mais-mais j'ai envie qu'il reste comme ça… il faut qu'il aille voir un médecin, non je vais en appeler un ! Je vais demander à Miya de me faire la liste des meilleurs Docteur House de la région !_

Ruki continuait le rangement de la chambre puante et sentait un regard avide de Reita sur son corps, c'est vrai qu'il bougeait beaucoup et cela donnait l'occasion à Reita de voir son corps sous tous les angles.

…

Quelques jours plus tard. Ruki était un peu plus habituer à se promener quasiment nu.

_Merde j'ai pas encore demandé à Miya pour docteur, c'est con, je le vois tout les jours mais à chaque fois j'oublie d'en parler j'espère qu'il a pas trop froid, je voudrai pas qu'il tombe malade à cause de moi et puis ses bleus ont l'air d'aller, enfin…_

Ruki était ne train « d'explorer » l'appareil photo de Reita, car le plus petit n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, à la télé pendant les pubs mais jamais de près et là il essayait de prendre en photo le paysage de dehors grâce à la fenêtre ouverte et le tout en noir et blanc (il était toujours en boxer). Reita s'approcha de lui par derrière et posa vivement ses mains sur les hanches de Ru'.

« **Reita : **Alors, tu y arrive ?

**Ruki : **Ha ! *sursaute* Tu m'as fait peur, oui un peu près. Tu as un joli jardin. *en regardant par la fenêtre*

**Reita : **Tu veux aller voir ? Et tu sais, j'ai aussi une piscine à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

**Ruki : **C'est vrai ? ! Ohh.

**Reita : **Ouais, et pour cadeau, t'as le droit d'enfiler un t shirt et un short en jeans.

**Ruki : **Pourquoi en jeans ?

**Reita : ***(^^)* Parce que ça moule ton joli petit cul *lui tapant les fesses et en s'enfuyant dans le jardin*

**Ruki : **REI ! ! ! ! ! »

_HA HA HA HA ! T'es trognon Ru' HA HA HA !_

Ruki lui courra après un petit moment puis revenu dans la chambre pour s'habiller, il avait enfilé un t shirt seulement…

Reita était déjà dans le jardin.

_Il en met du temps, il sait où se trouve mes fringues et tout pourtant… et il pouvait surement pas se perdre, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est ici pour se perdre. Je m'inquiète, je vais aller le voir et tant pis si je me prends un truc dans la gueule (avec Ru' c'est possible !) Bon, j'y vais *montant les marches* Ouf, faut que je fasse un peu plus de sport sinon tout mes muscles vont fondre et se stocker dans le bide et ça va pas être beau à voir*arrivant devant la porte* Bon, alors je toc ou pas ? C'est ma chambre mais…j'ai pas envie de me prendre des trucs dans la face, ça fait trop mal ! Bon allez, après tout je suis un gentleman d'une bonne famille, alors autant frapper. *TOC TOC TOC * Tient, y a pas de bruit…bizarre…_

« **Reita : **Ruki c'est moi Reita, ouvre s'il te plait….

NO ANSWER

**Reita : **Ruki, que ce qui se passe, ouvre moi, Ru' répond….bon, tu l'auras voulu je rentre ! *il pousse brutalement la porte en rentre dans la chambre et là il voit…* OH mon dieu, Ruki ! ! ! »

…

Ruki se réveilla, il avait un peu mal au cran et avait froid, il était pourtant dans un grand lit douillet avec une grosse couverture sur lui. « Lit douillet, comment ça se fait ? » se dit il. Puis il tourna sa tête à gauche et vit Reita, assit sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, lui tenant la main. Reita s'aperçu du réveille de Ruki.

_Il s'est réveillé…Il s'est réveillé ! ! ! Putain j'ai eu peur !_

« **Reita : **RUKI !

**Ruki : **Rei ? Mais que ce que je fais ici ?

**Reita : **t'es tombé dans les pommes quand tu te changeais hier dans ma chambre !

**Ruki : **Hein ? Hier ?

**Reita : **Oui, t'as dormi quasiment une journée, un médecin est passé, il a dit que t'avais attrapé froid…par ma faute (-_-''') …tu guérira dans quelques jours…et il t'a aussi donné de la pommade contre les bleus…

**Ruki : **Merci Rei…

**Reita : **Dis Ru', tu m'en veux ?

**Ruki : **Non rassure toi *lui sourit faiblement*… j'avais jamais réalisé que ton lit était aussi grand.

**Reita : **C'est un double et demi en réalité !*(^^)*

**Ruki : **Ah bon ? Wouah t'en as de la place…sale gosse de riche *rigole comme un gamin*

**Reita : ***lui pince la joue* me critique pas le nain ! hé hé ! Je pense que tu vas t'ennuyer tout seul dans ce grand lit.

**Ruki : **Oui mais…pourquoi tu m'as mis dans le tien ? Et où vas-tu dormir, toi ?

**Reita : **Mais je vais dormir dans mon lit, avec toi ! *(^^)*

**Ruki : **Je vois, encore un plan pervers.

**Reita : **Mais non, pas du tout !»

Reita se glissa dans le lit, et se tourna de tel sorte pour avoir Ru' juste en face de lui. Ils se fixèrent chacun trouva l'autre encore plus beau, de plus près.

_Il a l'air de souffrir un peu mais…je crois que cette vision m'excite, il y a des traces de rougeur sur ses joues et ses lèvres sont rouges écarlates, c'est magnifique je trouve…merde je pense encore à ça ! Rei no Baka ! _

« **Reita : **Tu sais Ru', tu m'as fais peur…

**Ruki : **Gomen Rei mais cette fois, c'était de ta faute ! *(^^)*

**Reita : **Ouais je sais je suis un méchant garçon *se frappant la tête lui-même*

**Ruki : **HA HA HA! »

C'est ainsi que se passa leur nuit, entre les crises de fous rires et les blagues plus douteuses les unes que les autres de Reita !

Puis finalement, ils s'endormirent tous les deux, la tête de Ruki sur le torse de Rei, le bandé le serrant dans ses bras et leur jambes entremêlés ensemble…

…

Le lendemain matin alors que Reita parlait, enfin rigolait avec Ruki sur encore une de ces stupidité.

« **Reita : **ATCHOUM !

**Ruki : Et **Merde !»

Comme quoi, si vous aimez les nains blonds, ça peut être contagieux XD !

_**OoOoO**_

_XDDDDDDD ! Je trouve que j'ai mieux travaillé sur ce chap. mais bon, pas tout les jours l'envie d'écrire on dirait _^^''

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 4 **__**: Toi aussi ? !**__: Merde je suis malade ! Dis Ru est ce que tu pourras mettre une **** et une ******* ****** pour moi ? *Bambi eyes* Tu savais pas quelle étais la relation entre Aoi et Miya ?_


	4. Toi aussi ? !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Pfff franchement, pas inspi du tout…_

_Que ce que j'aimerai retourner en vacs et dire que ça ne fait que qq jours que je suis de nouveau au school !_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 4 **__**: Toi aussi ?**_

_**OoOoO**_

_« __**Reita : **__ATCHOUM ! _

_**Ruki : **__Merde !»_

_Comme quoi, si vous aimez les nains blonds, ça peut être contagieux XD ! _

…

Alors pendant tout ce temps le petit Ru guérissait à une vitesse fulgurante, seulement pendant sa nuit super kawaii avec Rei, bah celui-ci a chopé sa maladie. Et devinez ce que Reita-sama a réclamé auprès de Ruki ?... Se mettre en mini jupe et en chemise décolleté d'écolière ! Et bien sur comme le pauvre petit blond se sentait responsable du fait que Rei soit malade, il accepta…c'était très gênant mais c'était mieux que de se promener en boxer, non ?

C'est ainsi que Ruki s'était retrouvé en mini-jupe rouge(les jambes épilés avec de la cire bien sur) d'écolière, ses chaussettes étaient en loose et couvraient la fin de ses pieds, il avait une chemise blanche et quasi transparente, une cravate rouge y était mal attaché. Il portait aussi un collier avec un cœur dessus, acheté par Reita, pour faire chier Ruki. Cependant, Ru' avait gardé à son poignet la gourmette que lui avait offert Rei… Ce mec était pervers mais Ru' l'aimait bien (au fond).

Dans leur chambre, Ruki passait son temps à servir Reita-sama ! Reita en grand malade, lui demandait de bouger avec légèreté comme une vraie fille (et au passage lui laisser voir sous sa jupe, mais quel hentai !).

Ruki était en ce moment même en train d'apporter de la soupe au grand blond sans nez !

« **Ruki : **ça va pour l'instant ?

**Reita : **Je crois que oui…tu veux pas tourner un petit peu sur toi-même ?

**Ruki : **Mais t'es vraiment un pervers ma parole !

**Reita : **Allez, je veux voir ta culotte ! ! !

**Ruki : **Tu m'énerves ! ! !

**Reita : **Je suis malade par ta faute alors tu pourras au moins faire un petit tour histoire que je voie l'ensemble.

**Ruki : **Arrête de me faire culpabiliser !

**Reita : **HA ! C'est déjà fait ! ! ! Niark niark niark !

**Ruki : ***blasé*…

**Reita : **Ru !

**Ruki : **Quoi ?

**Reita : **Tu me lis une histoire avant que je me couche ?

**Ruki : **… … Franchement avant de venir ici, je savais pas que Reita-sama était du genre gamin pervers super gore…moi qui croyais que t'étais un gentleman !

**Reita : **Hey mais j'en suis un ! Kof kof kof !

**Ruki : ***accourt vers lui* ça va Rei ? !

**Reita : **Khaha, merde j'ai mal à la gorge ça me saoule !

**Ruki : ***sourit malicieusement* hé hé, alors arrête de parler, _Reita-sama !_

**Reita : **T'essaye tirer l'avantage sur la situation là, non ?

**Ruki : ***innocemment* Bien sur que non, quelle idée ! »

Rei lui sourit le traitant d'imbécile, puis se coucha dans son lit, le sommeil ne tarda pas à le kidnapper pour les pays des rêves…

Pendant qu'il dormait, Ruki le mata avec des yeux candides, puis rougit, la chemise de Reita était à moitié ouverte, il n'avait plus son bandeau et de ce fait on pouvait voir le reste de son visage. Ses joues étaient rosies et ses lèvres étaient entrouverte (car quand on est malade on a du mal à respirer par le nez). La couverture qui couvrait son corps était toute fine et lorsqu'elle était posé sur le corps de Rei, on pouvait voir ses courbes masculine mais séduisante à la fois. C'était un spectacle exceptionnel et surtout, surtout Rei se la fermait ! ! ! ! Quel bonheur ! Ça rendait le spectacle encore meilleur !

…

_*ouvre les yeux* Huh, je suis fatigué, je veux voir Ru…_

« **Reita : **Ruki…Ruki ! »

Le petit Ru' était ne train de somnoler sur le lit de Reita, qui sourit ne le voyant.

_Ruki…t'es vraiment kawaii, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te garder aiprès de moi, le plus longtemps possible…_

_Je me mets à caresser ses cheveux, ils sont doux..comme lui…oh il commence à se réveiller._

« **Ruki : **… Gomen, je me suis endormit…*se frottant les yeux*

**Reita : **T''inquiète… »

_Je lui souris, que ce qu'il est mignon ! ! Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et le ramène contre mon torse._

« **Reita : **On peut rester comme ça…juste un peu ?

**Ruki : ***tout rouge* o-oui. »

Ruki posa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand blond et soupira d'aise, que ce qu'il aimait être dans cette position, il se sentait tout simplement bien, sans trop d'arrières pensées …juste rester comme ça…

« **Ruki : **E-enfaite R-rei, je me demandais s-si…enfin…

**Reita : …**Que ce qu'il y a petit ru ?

**Ruki : **Miya et Aoi ils sont là depuis longtemps ?

**Reita : **Leur famille sert la notre depuis très longtemps mais bon, comme on est au 21ème siècle on leur a proposé de quitter notre famille et vivre leurs propres rêves seulement ils aiment le luxe, notre maison et ils nous apprécient, mon père et moi. Du coup ils sont resté ici, enfaite Miya et Aoi sont cousins.

**Ruki : **Ah bon ? Wouah putain je savais pas, je pensais qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ils… étaient comme moi… »

_Ruki….je veux pas que tu te remémore tout ça, je ne connais rien de ta vie mais tu semble souffrir rien qu'en y pensant et je le veux pas…_

Reita resserra sont emprise autour de ruki et lui dis doucement au creux de l'oreille.

« **Reita : **Ta maison est ici maintenant alors tout va bien…

**Ruki : **Merci Rei… »

Et ils restèrent comme ça pendant deux bonnes heures…

…

Puis le petit Rei toussa fortement, ce qui inquiéta Ruki.

« **Ruki : **Attend Reita, je vais chercher tes médocs ! »

Et Ruki sortit de la chambre en direction de la chambre où il y avait les médicaments seulement il vit… _ça._

Aoi était plaqué contre un des murs du couloir, par un Miyavi surement en chaleur, il avait un de ses sourires super sadiques. Aoi lui souriait et dénouait sa cravate blanche. Miyavi avait passé sa main sous le haut d'Aoi, caressant son torse, quand à son genou, il s'était posé entre les deux jambes du plus âgé, faisant des mouvements qui excitait celui-ci.

Miyavi posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son beau brun, lui suçotant la peau, de façon à laisser des marques de son passage. Aoi de son côté, avait laissé tomber la fine cravate blanche par terre et s'attaquait à la chemise noir-nuit de Miyavi. C'est alors que le regard du plus petit des deux se porta sur Ruki lui offrant un sourire… des plus malicieux !

_**OoOoO**_

_PS : Le plus grand des deux est Miya pour ceux qui ne le savent pas_

_Bien bah je…je sais pas trop quoi dire c'est pas encore la fin quoi._

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Je bande et je te viole !: **__Merde, salopard ! Oser me larguer moi ? ! Tiens, Ru est à poil ds la salle de bain?_


	5. Je bande et je te viole !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Pffff je suis trop déprimé ! On a deux DM (devoirs maison)à faire déjà pour la semaine prochaine, alors que c'est notre première semaine de cours ahlala_

_Cette fois vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Rei s'est retenu de sauter Ruki auparavant !_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 5 **__**: Je bande et je te viole !**_

_**OoOoO**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passé depuis le moment où Rei était tombé malade et celui où Ruki découvrit la vrai relation entre Aoi et Miya…

Ce jour là Reita rentrait de sa super école privé où « il apprenait plein de choses » ! Comme d'habitude il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour chier, après une journée de cours il avait toujours envie de faire ça, ses toilettes étaient dans la salle de bain. (pas séparé l'un de l'autre quoi)

Alors Rei, se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait arriver, il jeta son sac de cours quelque part dans la chambre après tout il allait le retrouver avant lundi. Puis le grand blond ouvra tout naturellement la porte de la salle de bain quand il tomba sur…_ÇA_ !

_Putain de merde j'y crois pas ! I-il est à poil! ! ! ! RUKI EST A POIL DEVANT MOI ! _

_Ma bouche est grande ouverte et je le matte sans retenu, il est tellement mignon comme ça… sa peau a une couleur pâle et pure à la fois, s'en est enivrant, ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau et sont collé à son visage ça lui donne un air plus fragile qu'une poupée. Il est vraiment petit, surtout enroulé dans sa serviette, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir ces magnifiques petites fesses blanches…D'ici je peux sentir l'odeur que dégage son corps, il a pris un gel douche qui sent les fruits exotiques, une saveur excise… J'ai vraiment envie de le toucher et d'apprendre ce corps…Je sens des papillons dans mon bas ventre, c'est mauvais, j'aime ce genre de sensation mais là, j'ai pas le droit…_

_Lui, il soutient mon regard depuis plusieurs minutes, comme pour déchiffrer la raison de ma venu puis je le vois subitement rougir en voyant la superbe bosse qui déforme mon pantalon._

« **Ruki : **R-Rei ? J-je… que ce que tu fais là ?

**Reita : **Oh ! Je suis désolé, j-je voulais pas, c'est que t'avais pas fermé et j'avais envie de chier, enfin, excuse moi ! *fit il précipitamment en sortant de la salle de bain* »

_Mais que ce qui me prend je peux pas être troublé à ce point par lui, bordel de merde !_

Quelques minutes plus tard Ruki sorti de la salle de bain, vêtu cette fois ci et vit Rei assit sur son lit en train de réfléchir et de tirer une tronche bizarre, il se dit alors que le petit Rei s'en voulait d'être rentré sans permission. Il sauta sur le lit et atterrit à quat' pates devant le grand blond.

« **Ruki : **Arrête de faire style que tu réfléchis, ça te va pas *(^^)*

**Reita : ***lui pince la joue* Mais tu te prends pour qui le nain hein, ha ha ha. *lui tire encore plus sa joue*

**Ruki : **Itaieuh !

**Reita : **Bien fait mouahahhahahahahaha !

**Ruki : **Laoufeuh mzoua ! (Lâche moi) »

Rei le lâcha mais continua de rire comme un dégénéré, que ce qu'ils avaient l'air gamins à ce moment là.

« **Reita : **Ha ha ha ha ha… … … dis Ru, tu me pardonne ? Tu sais j'ai pas fais exprès cette fois, hein.

**Ruki : **Mais voui t'inquiète, seulement la prochaine fois frappe avant d'entrer.

**Reita : **Hey mais t'avais pas fermé non plus toi, tu sais ? !

**Ruki : **Bah ça se ferme par clé et je l'avais pas et puis, je me suis un peu sali aujourd'hui alors j'ai décidé de prendre une 'tite douche et j'avais oublié que tu rentrais à cette heure là aujourd'hui. *mine de kawaii - boudeur*

**Reita : **Bon ok…..je te propose d'oublier cet accident d'ac ?

**Ruki : **Oui….enfaite j'avais remarqué que tu bandais, t'as pas honte espèce de p'tit cochon ?*moqueur*

**Reita : ***pique un far* M-Mais non ! ! ! ! C'est faux ! J-je.

**Ruki : **Bah alors le petit Reita-sama a-t-il perdu sa langue ?

**Reita : **…tch…

**Ruki : **Hé hé ! *fier de lui*

**Reita : **T'es chiante !

**Ruki : ***le frappe sur la tête*

**Reita : ***se tenant la tête* Itai !

**Ruki : **Baka Reita ! »

Puis leur journée se termina ainsi entre les fous rires et les remarques cochonnes, un peu comme d'habitude enfaite.

…

Le lendemain matin rien ne se passa comme prévue…

Reita pressa le pas pour rentrer chez lui avec des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, il avait vraiment mal…

_J'en peux plus j'en ai marre, p-pourquoi à chaque fois c'est pareil ? Pourquoi je peux pas trouver une personne qui me correspond ?_

_Pourquoi est ce que ça fait toujours ça ? Pourquoi le même thème est remis sur le plateau à chaque fois ?_

_Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ?..._

_Je sens des larmes dévaler mes joues…bien fait pour moi tiens…_

_C'est le genre de choses que des gens comme moi doivent mériter nan ?..._

…

Arrivé chez lui il courra dans sa chambre pour se mettre sous les couvertures et pleurer, pleurer et vider son corps de ses larmes…

_Mais Pourquoi ?….ça fait des années que ça dure j'en ai tellement marre, je cherche toujours quelque chose de sérieux mais enfaite je le mérite pas, oui c'est ça je le mérite pas, après tout je suis beau, riche, jeune et prétentieux, je ne suis jamais prit au sérieux, ils pensent tous qu'avec moi c'est toujours pour la baise !… _

_Je me sens vraiment mal, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi vient de se briser, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se coupe en deux, qu'un mal profond me ronge… c'est une sensation tellement meurtrière, j'ai envie que tout cela se cesse…non, en vérité j'ai juste envie que tout se cesse, mourir ne doit pas être si douloureux que ça, si ? Enfin ça c'est l'un des mystères de l'être humain et il ne sera jamais révélé…_

Ruki entra dans la chambre et vit Reita allongé sous ses couvertures, ce n'était pas normal de plus il entendait des sanglots qui l'inquiétèrent beaucoup.Il alla le voir, en s'asseyant sur le lit du plus âgé. Ru' posa une main sur l'épaule de Rei.

« **Ruki : **Rei, que ce qu'il y a ?

**Reita : ***sanglote*… »

Ruki prit une mine triste et se mit à caresser les cheveux blond de son « maître » enfin, ce n'en était plus un, il le considérait plus comme un ami maintenant…

« **Ruki : **Que s'est il passé Rei ?

**Reita : **rien d'important, après tout, je suis juste un gosse de riche trop con qui s'est fait plaqué par son copain, c'est minable. *rire nerveux*

**Ruki : **Rei… je savais pas…

**Reita : **…finalement je serai jamais aimé par qui que ce soit… c'est nul, hein…un pauv' riche qui se fait plaquer par le mec qu'il aimait le plus…minable…

**Ruki : **Rei…ne dis pas ça s'il te plait…il devait avoir ses raisons, qui n'ont rien avoir avec l'argent, nee ?

**Reita : **si… il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de mon caractère pervers et sur de moi, il avait l'impression de passer pour le bouffon de service avec quelqu'un comme moi… et que même avec mon argent de plouc j'étais pas capable de lui offrir un beau cadeau alors…alors que j'ai dépensé au moins 2millions pour tous ces cadeaux et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je lui donnais quelque chose il disait qu'il était heureux et qu'il m'aimait mais en réalité…tout n'était que mensonge depuis le début….

**Ruki : ***s'énerve* T'en a pas marre de te lamenter sur ton sort espèce de con ? ? ? ! ! !

**Reita : **Hein ? !

**Ruki : **Quoi hein ? ! Ce pauv' type ne te méritait pas c'est tout ! La voilà la vérité alors te lamente pas sur ton sort, t'as toute la vie devant toi pour trouver la perle rare ! De plus beaucoup de gens auraient voulu être ton amant au moins une fois dans leur vie parce que t'es une personne exceptionnelle et qu'il y a du monde qui t'adore ! Moi aussi je t'adore alors si tu te laisse abattre par une chose aussi insignifiante c'est que ta vraiment rien dans le pantalon, merde ! ! !

**Reita : **Ruki… »

Ruki resta comme ça, les sourcils froncé et en regardant durement le grand blond.

_Il … Il a dit qu'il m'adorait…_

_Je le prend et le serre lentement dans mes bras, je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, il y a des papillons dans mon bas ventre, des larmes coulent sur mes joues mais je ne comprends plus pourquoi, je veux dire ce qu'il vient de me dire m'a tellement touché je veux…_

_je le veux…_

_Je colle mes lèvres contre celles de Ruki… je sais pas ce qui me prend mais j'ai envie de lui, je le veux pour de vrai…_

_Je fais sauter les boutons de sa chemise en la déchirant. Je le fais bousculer en arrière et m'allonge sur lui, l'étouffant presque. Mes mains parcourent son corps sans retenu…hmm que ce que c'est bon, j'aime tellement cette sensation, son corps est tellement excitant…_

_Ruki gémit sous mes caresses alors je lui enlève sa jupe et la jolie culotte rose en dentelle qu'il avait…_

_Ruki me supplie d'arrêter ça, avec des larmes aux yeux mais je peux pas, une fois que je suis lancé je ne peux plus m'arrêter…_

_Sa peau est vraiment trop douce… j'ai envie de la toucher encore plus, mes caresses deviennent plus enflammés._

_Je suis conscient que je le viole…enfin, non je ne suis pas vraiment conscient parce que je ne peux plus contrôler mes gestes…je me sens dans un monde à part où seule la pulsion et l'envie sont les maîtres…_

_Après ces « préliminaires » j'enlève mon froc et mon boxer, soulève ses cuisses le pénètre d'un seul coup, il pousse un hurlement assourdissant, de douleur…_

_Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir fait tout ça…_

_Mais cette sensation est si jouissive, il est étroit et chaud, c'est tellement bon, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter à l'eau !_

_Je bouge en lui lentement, je sais à quel point ça fait mal ce genre de pénétration et même si je suis en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie je veux lui donner du plaisir…_

_Ahhh…je m'en fonce de plus en plus, ça y est je vais y aller à fond…_

_Mes coups lui font mal je le sens mais je veux…je veux… je veux qu'il soit à moi !_

_Ces mêmes coups deviennent violents mais je continu encore et encore…_

_J'ai cru un instant qu'il soupirait de bonheur mais je veux aller encore plus loin !_

« **Ruki : **AAAAAAAAAAAAh »

_Je viens de donner un coup plus violent que les autres puis m'écroule à coté de lui…_

_Je sais qu'il pleure mais c'est trop tard… je viens de faire la plus grosse connerie du siècle…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis un bon bout de temps mais ça y est je suis re !^^_

_Je pense en finir au plus vite avec cette fic là pour m'attaquer à autre chose ! Sur ceux bye !_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Merde, que ce que j'ai fais ? !: **__Putain je suis trop con ! Comment ai-je pu le violer ? ! ! ! Dis Ru' tu me pardonne ?_


	6. Merde, que ce que j'ai fais ? !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Yo minna, pour une fois je suis de bonne humeur !^^_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 6 **__**: Merde, que ce que j'ai fais ? !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux, la lumière du soleil traverse la fenêtre et me fait grimacer, j'aime vraiment pas le matin, je trouve que ça sert à rien de se réveiller pour se taper des heures de cours qui ne servent à rien avec des gens aussi stupides les uns que les autres… je me souviens qu'à l'époque où maman était vivante j'aimais bien l'école et j'avais des amis sauf que maintenant c'est plus pareil…_

_Je me retourne dans mon lit sauf que mon bras persécute quelque chose…je sais pas ce que c'est…j'ai ramené personne hier, si ?_

_J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui est à coté de moi…mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur…mon dieu que ce que j'ai fais ? !..._

_J'ai violé Ru' ! ! ! Oh non, mon dieu ce n'est pas possible je n'ai quand même pas fais ça, ne me dites pas que je l'ai fais ? ! C'est pas possible… !_

_Mes yeux se tournent encore vers lui et c'est à ce moment que je remarque qu'on est à poil tous les deux…putain de merde !...je me sens tellement honteux…je prends vite des fringues et sors de la chambre en courant…_

…

_J'ai passé toute ma journée à l'école, même pour les heures de clubs je suis resté là, seulement il est déjà 19h, ils vont me dégager…je décide de retourner dans la maison comme un grand garçon finalement… j'ai peur de la réaction de Ruki… enfin à sa place je ne pardonnerai pas… surtout que ça vie n'a pas été super facile et maintenant il se retrouve acheter par un putain d'égoïste qui l'a violé… je suis vraiment trop con, ahlala, j'en ai marre de ma libido…pffffffff_

_A force de parler à moi-même je fini par arriver à destination, mon ventre se tord, je suis trop nerveux !_

_Je rentre dans la maison sans faire de bruits et croise Miya qui regardait avec moquerie un tableau choisie par mon père - gout de vieux = de chiottes pour me, enfin bon, si ces tableau plaisent à mon père tant mieux mais bon…un poster de Sex Pistols aurait plus de classe._

**« Miyavi : **Oh ! Rei j'avais pas vu que t'étais rentré ! Que ce que tu faisais dehors tout ce temps ?

**Reita : **Je réfléchissais…

**Miyavi : ***pose une main sur son épaule* Ah *soupire* t'as vraiment fais le con, t'étais pas obligé de le violer quand même.

**Reita : **Hein ? ! Mais comment t'es au courant de ça ? !

**Miyavi : **Vous hurliez tellement qu'on a du mettre « nostalgie » pour calmer nos envies de meurtres avec Aoi…quoi que, toutes les vieilleries qu'ils passent la dessus ça donnait aussi des envies de meurtres !

**Reita : ***pique un far* a-ah bon ?

**Miyavi : **Ouais…enfaite à ce propos je trouve qu'il s'est comporté bizarrement aujourd'hui…

**Reita : ***inquiet* Dans quelle sens ?

**Miyavi : **Bah disons que…enfin, tu verras par toi-même.

**Reita : ***perplexe* Bon d'accord… »

_Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à ma superbe chambre…_

_Je sais pas comment me comporter avec Ru'… non, tout d'abord je dois lui demander pardon ! Oui c'est mieux de commencer par ça !_

_Je rentre dans ma chambre, mais il n'y a personne… tant mieux dans un sens, j'ai peur de l'affronter mais je veux m'excuser… je me sens vraiment trop con…_

_J'allume la télé et regarde une stupide émission…je crois que c'est une famille en or, enfaite je l'ai jamais vraiment regardé, je sais juste que c'est toujours des boudins qui rentrent, les bras levé pour faire partager leur bonne odeur puante des aisselles au publique…_

_J'entends la poignée de la porte bouger, puis elle s'ouvre, je prie intérieurement pour que se soit pas Ru'… j'ose tourner ma tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et …_

_Finalement dieu n'a pas entendu ma prière…quoi que je l'ai mérité, j'ose à nouveau le regarder et affronter son regard…_

_Sauf que celui-ci ne semble pas en colère ou énervé, c'est très étrange, enfin…on dirait qu'il est tout simplement indifférent, ce genre de regard colle parfaitement à son visage mais moi je l'aime quand il sourit…en même temps c'est de ma faute alors…aller, excuse toi espèce de gros cochon pervers de Reita!_

« **Reita : **Ruki… je…

**Ruki : **Salut REi… c'était comment ta journée ? »

_Wouaouh…on dirait qu'il s'est rien passé entre nous…c'est quoi cette connerie ? !_

« **Reita : **ça allait…Ru' j-je suis désolé…pour hier…j'ai pas pu me contrôler je suis vraiment désolé !

**Ruki : **…hm *hoche la tête*… tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

**Reita : **Bah, des frites.

**Ruki : **ok *part *»

_Alors là je ne comprends plus rien ! C'est quoi ce délire là ? ! Il fait comme si c'était rien passé mais en même temps on dirait que c'est devenu un bloc de glace avec moi… c'est une réaction trop zarb !_

…

Plus tard dans la soirée Reita était en train de se faire chier sur son lit, en regardant des vieux épisodes de NCIS, puis décida de changer de chaîne pour le prime de Secret Story…

Mais il s'ennuyait toujours, enfin c'était pas de l'ennuie mais il était assez préoccupé par Ruki, celui était assit sur son matelas, par terre en train de lui aussi regarder la télé comme si de rien était…ça perturbait beaucoup Rei…

_Je lui demande ou pas ?_

_Dans un sens si je lui demande il peut m'envoyer bouler …_

_Après tout je l'ai violé ce serai une réaction tout à fait normale de sa part…_

« **Reita : **Dis, Ruki…je…ça va ?

**Ruki : ***toujours en regardant la télé* impec.

**Reita : **T'en es sur ?

**Ruki : **Ouais

**Reita : ***basse les yeux*Je vais peut être me répéter mais excuse moi…hontoni gomen/

**Ruki : ***soupire, énervé* Oui ça va j'ai compris ! C'était rien voilà !

**Reita : ***fronce les sourcils* Je trouve que tu te comporte très bizarrement ces temps ci…

**Ruki : **Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

**Reita : **Bah moi si, et ça me préoccupe figure toi !

**Ruki : **Mais je t'ai dis qu'il y avait rien, alors lâche moi un peu ! »

Dis Ruki énervé, puis parti en courant de cette pièce…

_Putain j'ai encore fit le con…c'est vraiment une maladie chez moi…je suppose que je devrai pas aller le chercher, sinon il me sautera à la gorge, le p'tit Ru'…_

…

_Bon ça fait déjà quasiment 2 heures qu'il est parti, je m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il a pas quitté la maison…_

_Je vais aller le chercher…j'espère qu'il me pardonnera mon attitude pour de vrai un jour…_

REi sorti de sa chambre à la recherche du petit blond, il demanda au personnels, à Miya et Aoi, fouiller 2étages mais toujours rien, il prenait de plus en plus peur puis se souvint de la pièce où il jouait quand il était petit…là où y avait tant de jouer tous plus cher les uns que les autres et qu'il aimait autant que sa vie, à cette époque …

Donc il alla vérifier dans cette fameuse chambre, lorsqu'il tourna la poignée, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des bruits…c'était des sanglots! Il ouvra la porte et vit Ruki, en boule dans un coin de la pièce, en train de pleurer. Voir ça, lui fit très mal au cœur, il accouru vers lui et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules du plus jeune.

« **Reita : **Ruki !... Oé, Ruki ! Que ce qui va pas ? !

**Ruki : ***pleure toujours*…

**Reita : **Ruki…dis moi ce qui va pas…onegai…

**Ruki : **I-il s-se…

**Reita : **Que se qu'il se passe, Ruki ?

**Ruki : ** _Ce qui se passe, c'est que t'es exactement comme mon père ! »_

_C-comme son père ?... Que ce que ça veut dire ?... Pourquoi ?...Attendez…me dites pas, que son père l'a violé ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Pfiou ! Enfin fini !_

_Sinon comment allez-vous les « enfants » ? Moi ça va pour une fois !_

_Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, mes potes m'ont embraqué dans leur délire musicale…pas que je sois contre mais bon ils m'y ont quand même inscrit sans mon accord…enfin, je pourrai apprendre la guitare c'est déjà ça !^^_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 7 : Je… Je crois que je t'aime ! **__Il-il s'est fait violé par son père et pas qu'une fois et moi…et moi j'ai osé en rajouter une couche, je suis vraiment minable, je le voulais pas…je veux le protéger, moi… comment ça je suis amoureux de lui ? Arrête de dire des conneries Miya ?...Non mais sérieux moi de lui…hey….mais c'est possible ça ! ! ! ! ! !_


	7. Je … Je crois que je t'aime !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Au secouuuurs ! Là je suis ds la merde ! Finalement j'ai deux semaines pour apprendre à jouer de la guitare plus une chanson… c'est bien ma veine… alors c'est cool on a décidé de se péter la honte ensemble mais bon, si je dois résumer la situation c'est plutôt ça : on a deux guitariste (dont moi) qui saurons bientôt faire 2 ACCORDS ! ! ! Attention ça pète ! ! ! *ironique* Une bassiste qui peut t'arracher les yeux si tu lui laisse pas la basse mais elle n'en a jamais touché une de sa vie, par contre elle compte prendre des cours c'est déjà pas mal et elle en aura une bientôt (je sais pas quand ) puis pour finir un batteur, comme la bassiste, arrache les yeux si tu lui donne pas la batterie seulement il en a joué que sur la Wii et il a le même niveau que moi ds ce jeu ( Ultimate Band) qui, lui non plus n'a jamais touché une batterie de sa vie….quel groupe on fait !...je suis déprimé ! ! ! on est ds la merde !_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre **__**7 : Je… Je crois que je t'aime ! **_

_**OoOoO**_

Reita était en train de préparer un sandwich dans la cuisine, tout en pensant de la veille…

_Putain… je savais vraiment pas que sa vie était aussi horrible que ça…j'ai mal pour lui…il est tellement adorable, marrant et…mignon…_

_J'ai fais le con et je l'ai fais pleurer…je suis trop pas fier de moi là…mais bon… je veux prendre soin de lui le plus possible… je me sens mal …_

Ayant fini de préparer le sandwich Reita monta dans sa chambre.

« **Reita : **Ru…je t'ai préparé un sandwich jambon-mayo, ça te dis ?

**Ruki : **hm… »

Le plus petit était sous les couvertures, sur le lit de REi, il se sentait mal lui aussi…

« **Reita : **Désolé Ruki je voulais vraiment pas…

**Ruki : **Rei, arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort t'es chiantE !

**Reita :** hein ? ! Moi chaintE ?…raaah ! Tu me cherche bah tu vas me trouver blondasse ! ChatouillePowaaaa ! »

Rei se jeta sur lui et alors commença une grande guerre de chatouille, même si c'est Rei qui avait l'avantage vu qu'il était à califourchon sur Ru. Celui-ci lui empoigna les parties et les pressa pour faire faire à Reita un cri tout mignon.

« **Reita : **Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Mes boules d'amûr!

**Ruki :** Ha ha ! Bien fait ! »

…que dire à part que c'est de vrai gamins…

…

Après s'être calmé, ils allumèrent la télé et se remirent sous les couvertures… Ruki décida de briser le doux silence qui régnait dans la pièce, même si la télé était allumée.

« **Ruki : **Tu sais Rei j'ai réfléchie…je ne suis pas sur que je pourrai te pardonner vraiment ce que tu as fait mais… tu es quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, de plus tu fais tout pour te faire pardonner, une fois de plus ça prouve que t'es une bonne personne.

**Reita : ***touché* Ru'…enfin je sais pas quoi dire à part…merci et… j'espère que tu voudras bien redevenir mon meilleur ami.

**Ruki : **…je vais essayer mais ça va prendre du temps, Rei.

**Reita : **T'inquiète j'attendrai autant qu'il faut. »

Ils se sourirent puis critiquèrent les gens qui passaient à la télé (super loisir).

…

Ruki s'était déjà endormi et Reita errait dans les couloirs pour se changer les idées puis il vit une gracieuse silhouette se déplacer dans la maison puis il comprit que c'était le « p'tit » Miya.

« **Miyavi : **Rei ? Que ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que t'étais avec Ru. Fias gaffe il veut pas dormir sans son doudou Reita HA HA HA ! *XD*

**Reita : **Je voulais prendre l'air et réfléchir un peu…

**Miyavi : **Bah dis donc elle est naze l'ambiance que t'emmène là…

**Reita : ***soupire* Oui je sais.

**Miyavi : **Allez Reita-chan, raconte tout à tonton Miya !

**Reita : **Je veux pas perdre Ru'… je veux me faire pardonner… et puis je voudrai aussi le protéger c'est…c'est une personne à laquelle je tiens énormément et voilà quoi…

**Miyavi : **Tu veux te faire pardonner… ?

**Reita : **Hai.

**Miyavi : **Et tu veux le protéger… ?

**Reita : **Oui, beaucoup.

**Miyavi : **et tu tiens à lui… je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Rei mais…*pose une main sur son épaule* T'es amoureux !

**Reita : ***pique un far* Qu-qu-quoi? !

**Miyavi : **Je dirai même que c'est tellement évident que fallait être con pour ne pas le remarquer.

**Reita : **M-mais je peux pas ! Et-et puis je le considère juste comme un ami et j-j'ai juste mal pour lui et triste pour ce qu'il a vécu !

**Miyavi : **Oui et aussi : t'es hyper protecteur avec lui, tu rougis pour un rien quand t'es avec lui et en plus… t'as des yeux brillants quand tu le regarde, désolé for you, mais là ça trompe pas ! C'est pas de la pitié que tu ressens mais bien plus alors….réfléchie bien à ce que tu fais à l'avenir *en faisant allusion au viol*. »

_Je reste debout dans le couloir avec la bouche grand ouverte et des yeux en forme de soucoupes, je suis sous le choc…_

_Alors comme ça…je l'aime… ?… … mais rien ne va être possible… après tout, je l'ai violé… comme je me le dis depuis un bout de temps, je ne suis qu'un connard… …_

_Mais le plus important en ce moment est Ruki. _

_Je reviens dans ma chambre, ferme la porte, m'installe à coté de lui sous les draps, je caresse une de ses joues avec ma main tout en murmurant._

« **Reita : …**Aishiteru Ruki »

_**OoOoO**_

_Ouf ! fini XD je plaisante c'est vrai que c'est court mais en ce moment j'essaye de beaucoup me motiver !_

_Le temps que j'écrive ce chap, il me reste plus qu'une semaine avant le passage avec la guitare alors j'ai trouvé une solution hé hé, après tout je suis une hyper bonne comédienne ça va être du gâteau ! Mouahahahha !_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 8 : Yada !:**__ Le père de Rei lui pose un dilemme... : le p'tit n'es pas retourné à l'école depuis sa rupture alors il faut bien lui donner un coup de pouce, nan ?_

_Et merde Ruki ! Redonne le moi vieux crouton ! Quoi ? ! Epouser une pouffiasse ? !_


	8. Yada !

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Yeah ! 1 chapitre en 1 jour WOUAH ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive un jour d'école j'hallucine !^^_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 8 : Yada !**_

_**OoOoO**_

Depuis le soir où Rei se rendit compte qu'il aimait Ru', ils ne se quittaient quasiment plus…enfin ça a été délicat car depuis sa rupture et le viol de Ruki il est pas allé souvent à l'école, il sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devra expliquer ça à son père, il priait intérieurement pour que ce jour n'arriva jamais.

_Pfff…j'espère que papa partira en voyage bientôt, ça m'oppresse un peu là, je suis conscient que tout est de ma faute et aucune raison officielle ne m'empêche d'aller à l'école mais bon… je veux rester avec Ru…c'est lui, le plus important pour moi…_

…

Tout le monde pensait que ça allait être un jour comme les autres seulement voilà, le cauchemar de Rei allait être réalisé… son papa était de retour !

Mr Suzuki se demanda après leur dispute (chap1) si son fils n'avait pas raison… car ses arguments se retrouvèrent être juste, il lui accordait pas beaucoup de temps, voir quasiment jamais … puis il se rendit compte que l'école où il allait était d'un bas niveau pour lui, il pensait sérieusement recréer de vrai liens de famille sauf que cette fameuse école a passé un coup de fil…vous savez ce genre de coup de fil qui plombe l'ambiance pour un bout de temps en annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle pour le gosse (je dis ça par expérience !)?...Mr Suzuki apprit que son fils n'était pas allé à l'école depuis un sacré bout de temps…il n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

Ce que vous ignorez, c'est qu'à une époque Mr Suzuki avait posé un ultimatum à son fils : se marier avec une riche ou bien reprendre les affaires familiales et la fortune, Rei avait choisi de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait et faire des efforts à l'école pour reprendre ces fameuses affaires de famille.

…

Comme je le disais c'était une matinée (d'école) calme et tranquille, Rei et Ru s'étaient réveillés à 10 heures et étaient en ce moment en train de jouer au billard dans la salle de jeux de Mr Suzuki. Miyavi et Aoi s'étaient joint à eux.

« **Reita : ***vient de gagner* Mouahahaha ! Je suis trop fort !

**Aoi : **Merde, putain de balle !

**Miyavi : **Aoi-chéri, surveille ton langage mon chou, y a des jeunes ici.

**Aoi : ***lui pince la joue* T'insinue que je suis vieux ?

**Miyavi : **bien sur que non…mon papi d'amûr ! *happy baka*

**Aoi : **Miyavi… J été jure que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Aoi se mit à sa poursuite, qui se passait autour de la table sous les rires de leurs deux amis blonds. Soudain la porte s'ouvra laissant apparaître un homme d'une 40aine d'année, blond lui aussi, avec un regard haineux.

« **Mr Suzuki : **REITA !

**Reita : **p-papa *choqué*… que ce que tu fais là ?

**Mr Suzuki : **C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Ça fait des semaines que tu vas plus à « ta super école » de merde, tu peux m'expliquer ? ! J'étais très space (à prononcer speyce) jusqu'à présent, je t'ai laissé faire ce que tu voulais et même accepté ton bisexualité mais là… TU VAS TROP LOIN ! On avait passé un accord, tu vis ta vie comme tu veux et tu reprends les affaires familials, et pour ça mon p'tit, il faut bosser !...*en regardant Ru'* Tu es Matsumoto Takanori c'est ça ?

**Ruki : ***tremble* o-oui monsieur.

**Mr Suzuki : ***sourit sadiquement* …Pour te punir mon petit Reita, je vais reprendre ton cadeau d'anniversaire…

**Reita : ***réalisant qu'il parlait de Ruki* n-non ! Laisse Ruki en dehors de ça et j'ai mes raisons de ne pas être allé en cours, laisse moi t'explique-

**Mr Suzuki : **Je t'attends dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure ! »

Fit-il en attrapant Ruki par le bras et en l'emmenant avec lui.

« **Reita : **Non ! Ruki !

**Ruki : **REI ! »

La porte se referma brusquement…

_Non non non ! Putain !... Bordel papa, rend moi Ruki ! ! !_

…

_Ça y est je me rends là bas… dans son bureau… j'ai une boule dans le ventre, je suis apeuré et mes jambes tremblent…je vais pas pouvoir tenir… je toque puis j'entends un « entré » glacial…je suis mort…je rentre en fermant la porte derrière moi._

« **Reita : **Papa…

**Mr Suzuki : **…Je suis vraiment très déçu…je pensais qu'on avait un accord… et toi, tu as triché et maintenant tu devras assumer tes bêtises… dans 2 heures t'as rendez vous avec Sachiko Nara…se sera surement ta futur femme…

**Reita : **QUOI ? ! M-Mais on avait convenu qu'il y aura pas de mariage arrangé !

**Mr Suzuki : **Vu comment tu te comporte, ça m'étonnerai que tu puisses reprendre l'entreprise Suzuki…alors j'ai décidé de te marier à quelqu'un qui va être un héritier elle aussi…»

_Je reste sans voix…je réalise pas ce qui se passe…ça ne peut pas être possible, je cours dans ma chambre où m'attendent Aoi et Miya. Je fais irruption dans la chambre les faisant sursauter. _

« **Miyavi : **Alors ? !

**Reita : **J'ai un blème….il veux me marier !

**Aoi : **HEIN ? !

**Reita : **Oui dans 2 heures…je vais rencontrer celle que je vais épouser…je suis dans la merde…

**Miyavi : **Putain…

**Aoi : **Que ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

**Reita : **je veux vraiment pas….perdre Ru'…

**Aoi : **Où il l'a emmené ?

**Reita : **J'en sais rien… j'étais tellement choqué que je me suis barré en courant… je suis trop con…j'arrête pas de foutre la merde en ce moment…

**Aoi : **REi…

**Reita : **Vous pensez que cette fois… je devrai les assumer, mes conneries?

**Miyavi : **… oui…gomen…

…

Reita était à son rendez vous avec la fameuse Sachiko Nara, une jeune fille, un peu trop catin. Elle avait les cheveux noir corbeau, en boucle, long jusqu'au reins, des seins énormes (surement refaits) de belles hanches et une jolie paire de fesses (refaits aussi), elle devait être lycéenne mais se maquillait avec du rouge flashy, lui donnant franchement des airs de prostitué, mais le pire c'était sa tenu, une petit robe noir… enfin « robe » était un bien grand mot pour décrire ça, car c'était plus un torchon format « A3 », qui couvrait que très peu de choses… elle devait être facilement bandante pour un mec normale mais … comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué même si Rei était « bi », il préférait nettement les hommes ! (Surtout Ruki)

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un restaurant chic… mais Rei s'ennuyait pendant que la jeune Sachiko cherchait à le chauffer… qui plus est, elle lui faisait du pied sous la table.

« **Sachiko : **Alors que ce que tu vas faire plus tard ?

**Reita : **Reprendre les affaires de mon père et créer quelques autres trucs.

**Sachiko : ***voix de chaudasse* Ah oui, et quoi ?

**Reita : **Je pensais à créer un label de musique.

**Sachiko : **Hm très intéressant »

La jeune femme avait réussi à fourrer son pied entre les jambes de Rei, malaxant ses parties par la même occasion, sauf que Rei ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : Ruki !^^

_Hmmm c'est bon… ça me rappelle Ruki sous la douche….haaan, il était tellement sexyyy ! Ses petite fesses blanches et ses cheveux mouillée….aaah … je veux mon Ruki ! ! !_

C'est ainsi que se passa toute la soirée, entre Reita qui bandait en pensant à Ruki et Sachiko qui essayait d'attirer son attention mais en vain.

_**OoOoO**_

_Dans le prochain épisode : __**Chapitre 9 : **__Vous allez voir comment Rei va se sortir de sa merde !^^_

_« …ça y est j'ai pris ma décision…personne ne pourra m'arrêter parce que je ne veux qu'une seule personne….et c'est toi, Ru' »_


	9. Le choix ultime

_**MY Serviteur**_

_**Résumé **__**: **__Reita n'est un sale gosse de riche, seulement un jour il reçoit un cadeau, un cadeau du nom de Ruki._

_**Couple **__**: **__Reituki et un semblant d'AoixMiya_

_**Perso : **__Bah Reita, Ruki, Aoi et Miyavi plus le père de reita qu'on verra un peu._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ ….JE ME SUIS PETE LA G HONTE DE MA LIFE ! ! ! !_

_Fallait le faire quoi ! Alors enfaite on est allé à l'atelier rock et tout sauf que y avait des mecs qui savaient jouer de leur instruments depuis plus de 7ans ! ! ! ! ! _

_Puis y avais des gags trop cons, enfaite cet atelier n'était pas pour __**apprendre**__ à jouer mais pour __**jouer**__ (sur scène) là t'as un de nos guitariste « Ah je savais pas qu'il fallait savoir jouer » XDDD ! y a tout le monde qui s'est foutu de sa gueule ! ! ! ! Mais je l'adore quand même (^^)_

_Sinon moi j'ai sorti une super belle phrase made in me en montrant notre groupe : « Mais enfaite monsieur, il y a que nous en 4 gros loosers ici ! » XDDDD faut que j'arrête de me « cocaliser » moi ! XD_

_Bonne lecture !___

_**Chapitre 9 : Le choix ultime**_

_**OoOoO**_

Après cette magnifique rencontre Rei se rendit compte….qu'il était un obsédé sexuel des nains blonds ! Nan je plaisante !...quoi que…

Donc après cette rencontre, Mr Suzuki ordonna à Rei de le rejoindre dans son bureau… un moment que le blond appréhendait beaucoup…

_Putain que ce que je vais dire ? Que je suis à fond sur mon nain blond et que je trouve cette pétasse difforme (encore si c'était des vrai mais là)… il faut que je fasse un choix pour reprendre Ru' et pour me débarrasser du mariage arrangé… pourquoi je trouve toujours le moyen de me foutre dans la merde ? ! REITA NO BAKA._

Rei rentra dans le bureau de son père en silence, s'installa sur un fauteuil confortable juste en face de la table, bien sur son père lui, avait un fauteuil nettement plus grand et plus cuivré pour faire des choses…d'adultes ! xp

A son entré Mr Suzuki le fixa avec attention puis fini par dire.

« **Mr Suzuki : **Alors Reita… Comme je te l'ai dit, je t'ai choisi la femme parfaite pour les hommes de ton âge, bon là elle a que 15 ans mais dans quelques années elle pourra se marier, alors que ce que t'en pense après cette rencontre ?

**Reita : **Papa je… je veux pas…

**Mr Suzuki : **…HA HA HA ! Mais tu te fiche de moi bordel ? ! Tu vas rater ta scolarité et tu veux plus te marier ? ! Tu te rends compte de se que ça veut dire ? ! Ça veut dire que t'as pas d'avenir et que c'est mort pour nous allier au autres entreprises, p'tit con !

**Reita : **t'énerve pas ! Ecoute je suis conscients que j'ai fais des conneries mais laisse moi t'expliquer…

**Mr Suzuki : **…Vas-y-j'écoute. *ordonna t il sur un ton ferme*

**Reita : **Bah enfaite au départ c'était mon copain, i-il m'a largué et… avait dit des choses qui m'ont blessées…je me sentais vraiment mal, puis quand je suis rentré je…enfaite Ru' m'avait consolé et dis des choses super gentilles et j…j'ai pas pu contrôler ma libido…je m'en veux encore…je l'ai violé…seulement après j'ai appris que son père faisait la même chose avant et… putain je m'en veux trop ! *se prends la tête dans ses mains* je suis un con !

**Mr Suzuki : **Et ensuite ?

**Reita : **Je pouvais pas le laisser seul et je suis resté avec lui tout ce temps…écoute papa… il m'est devenu indispensable…

**Mr Suzuki :** hm*rictus* comme ton autre Ruki, hein ?

**Reita : ***surprit* Tu t'en souviens ?

**Mr Suzuki : ***sourit* mais bien sur ! C'était un chat super mignon et très intelligent, c'était ton meilleur ami, et crois moi on avait beaucoup de photos de toi avec lui… c'était une belle époque… celle où ta mère était encore de ce monde…

**Reita : **…oui*notsalgique*… écoute papa…je me suis conduis comme le dernier des cons et… et j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! Je **veux** reprendre mes études en mains mais… est ce que Ruki pourra venir avec moi ? *fit il hésitant* »

_Je vois le visage de mon père s'étirer en large sourire satisfait, il me répond par un « oui » calme et me dit d'aller dans ma chambre, parce qu'il y a un truc important dedans…je me demande ce que c'est… j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me fige…un nain blond extrêmement sexy est assit au bord de la fenêtre regardant à travers celle-ci…oh mon dieu… Ruki est là ! ! ! !_

_Je me précipite vers lui…_

« **Reita : **RUKI ! »

_Il tourne sa tête et m'aperçoit, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et moi je me jette dans ses bras._

« **Reita : **Ruki ! »

_Je le serre aussi fort que je peux dans mes bras, il reste immobile quelques secondes et finalement entoure ma taille de ses petites mains blanches, nichant sa tête au creux de mon cou. De mon coté, je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux blond, son odeur est tellement enivrante... elle m'avait manqué…_

« **Reita : **Tu m'as manqué Ru'…

**Ruki : **REi…rei, toi aussi, tu m'as manqué…*une larme* »

_J'aperçois qu'une larme tout fine dévale sa joue, je souris, il m'a manqué, ses manières, sa perspicacité, son espièglerie, son caractère et surtout son air mignon… j'essuie cette larme avec ma main, j'aime pas le voir pleurer._

« **Reita : **pleure pas Ru'.

**Ruki : **oui, *sourit jusqu'aux oreilles* enfaite, t'as choisi l'option prévue ?

**Reita : **hein ?

**Ruki : ***surprit* t'es pas au courant ? Bizarre, enfin bref, le truc c'est que tout ça a été une supercherie !

**Reita : **QUOI ? !

**Ruki : ***sourit* Mais trop ! Ton père voulait que tu reprennes tes études et a commandé cette mise en scène avec Sachiko hé hé, et j'étais toujours à la maison enfaite et ton père et moi avant pu parler et il en a conclus que cette fin sera que : tu reprennes tes étude, surement dans une autre école et … *rougit* que je vienne avec toi… »

_Alors là je suis sur le cul…alors papa savait ce qui allait se passer et m'avais envoyé en faux rendez vous….raaah quel vieux crapaud calculateur ! ! ! ! Bon… en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de rire comme un dégénéré, parce que c'est vraiment trop drôle ! Je suis vraiment trop naïf._

_Ruki rigole avec moi …j'espère que __**notre**__ futur vie sera bien, bientôt je pourrai aller dans un nouveau lycée … avec Ru'…je l'aime…je l'aime vraiment…_

… … …

_C'est maintenant le soir, comme d'habitude Ru' et moi sont allongé sur mon lit, sous les couvertures en train de nous foutre de la gueule des gens qui passent à la télé, je trouve ça amusant sauf que là je veux dire un truc important à Ruki… je me lance._

« **Reita : **Enfaite Ru'.

**Ruki : **voui ! *nya !*

**Reita : **hihi

**Ruki : ***boude* que ce qu'il ya ?

**Reita : **c'est juste que tu ressemble à un chaton comme ça !

**Ruki : ***sourit* vi ze sais !

**Reita : **Ruki… est ce que tu m'as pardonné pour… l'autre fois…

**Ruki : **Rei… j'en sais rien mais… mais je suis sur que dans quelques temps j'oublierai…

**Reita : **Ruki…je tiens à toi enfaite…je crois que je … euh non rien mais sache que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonne et… »

_Je m'arrête deux secondes…je crois que je deviens un peu cul-cul la praline…Mais je le veux pour moi… je le prends dans mes bras, il rougit… je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux…_

« **Reita : **Je t'aime beaucoup et je ne te laisserai à personne d'autre… »

_Fis-je en le serrant possessivement dans mes bras…_

« **Ruki : **REi *en rougissant* je suis à toi et tu le sais… »

_Il était tout rouge en disant cette phrase… cette phrase qui m'a tellement excité…je prends son menton entre mes deux doigts, le relève et l'embrasse… que ce qu'il est mignon !_

_**OoOoO**_

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!_

THE END! ! ! ! ! !

_Vous êtes déçu hein ? __Finir de façon aussi ignoble! Ha ha ha ! C'est que je suis sadique !_

_Mais je pense faire une suite de POV Ruki… enfin c'est qu'une idée bien sur ! _

_Si vous me demanderez de faire ce chapitre supplémentaire je le ferai avec plaisir !(^^)_


End file.
